ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond Indulgence
Beyond Indulgence are a Gothic Metal band that was founded by Olga Orly, April May and Viola Cadaverini. The band also includes Hiroshi Nakano, Rika Nakana, Kay Faraday and Ema Skye. After realising three albums, Beyond Indulgence announced there would be a new member to the group. Former Bad Luck guitarist, Hiroshi Nakano was announced as the new vocalist and guitar player for Bad Luck in a youtube video. Prior to Hiroshi's joining, the band took pride in being an all-female metal band that experimented in a varity of genres. Band leader, Olga Orly took pride in their music saying, "With Beyond Indulgence, no song is ever the same as the last. Each song has a different theme and means something different to us. But the one thing that all the song shares is that they are all symbols of our love for music and our friendship. Sure, there's a lot of songs that many would consider stupid, but as long as we enjoy ourselves, that's the main thing." 'Formation' The idea of Beyond Indulgence first occured when Orly, May, Cadaverini, Faraday and Nakana playing poker. During the game, Olga announced that she was not only an expert in poker but also a master on the piano which was the true origin of her nickname, Quick '' ''Fingers. Olga then asked her oppenents did they play any instruments or do singing. Viola responded by saying she played the piano. April said she had a voice to die for. Faraday said, "I'm not the great singer in the world but I'd love to play an instrument." When all four of them turned to Nakana and asked for her to sing, knowing that she worked in broadway. After the game, Faraday suggested that they should all meet up and do a session together. With the girls' busy scheduels, the only time convient for all of them was at midnight. All five of them showed up to the rehersal and Faraday was impressed with the results. Orly, also impressed suggested that they form their own band. Orly stated in a 2031 interview, "I was blown away with Rika's voice the moment I heard it. She's such a versatile vocalist who can sing in a varity of genres. She's not even classically trained, but she can do operatic notes. Her voice gave us, a band the edgy image we needed." With the band formed, they needed a name. May suggested, Beyond Indulgence as a reference to the band leaders, obsession with poker. The band made regular sessions at Orly's house on a regular basis. May invited her boyfriend at the time, Klavier Gavin to the bands first gig. Gavin accidently heard his collegue Ema Skye practising her death growls and later found a video of her doing bass guitar covers of popular songs. Impressed, Gavin forced Skye to join Beyond Indulgence as a bass player and a backing vocalist. Gavin also got the band signed to his own label. Despite heavy support, Gavin was never an official member of Beyond Indulgence. He was a session member for their first album, The Beautiful Objection in which he produced with Olga Orly. Orly considered inviting him to the band, but Gavin decided to join a j-pop band, Bad Luck. Reception The band recieved mixed responses worldwide. Critics appreciate the eccentric experiments and credit Orly for her bravery. Negative responses thought the musical arrangements were too vulgar, and were also put off by the wild behavouir of Orly and the harsh vocals. Since Nokano joined the band, their albums recieved commercial and critical acclaim. 'Members' Olga Orly – Keyboard Viola Cadaverini - Violin April May – Harsh vocals and xylophone Rika Nonaka - Lead vocals and Cello Kay Faraday – Drums Ema Skye – Backing harsh vocals and Bass Guitar Hiroshi Nakano – Lead vocals and rhythm guitar Discography The Beautiful Objection 1) Candy-floss 2) Your Flesh Is Delicious 3) The Beautiful Objection (Feat. Klavier Gavin) 4) Munch 5) No Ordinary Thief 6) Gruesome Lust 7) Addiction 8) Invisible Flute Lingering Fingers 1) Investigation 2) Lingering Fingers 3) Screams In The Night 4) Amusing 5) Guilty 6) Vitality 7) Addiction 8) Cards 9) Disguise 10) Forever Ice 11) Cult As Fuck 12) Promise Me Grave’s Stage 1) Land Of The Dead 2) Kiss Of Venom 3) Immortal Pain 4) Ritual Passion 5) Skulls That Glitter 6) Masquerade Soul 7) No Fear 8) Destroyed For Good 9) Burned Out Ritual Passion DISC ONE: The bands favourite songs from the last three albums re-recorded with Hiro's input. 1) Screams In The Night 2) Gruesome Lust 3) Forever Ice 4) Munch 5) Amusing 6) Investigation 7) Vitality 8) Lingering Fingers 9) The Beautiful Objection 10) Burned Out 11) Addiction 12) Invisible Flute 13) Ritual Passion 14) Destroyed For Good 15) No Fear DISC TWO: 1) Perish Song 2) A Wet Widow’s Weed 3) Roar! 4) Murdered 5) Beyond Indulgence 6) Burning Heart 7) Bleeding Night 8) Choked and Fried 10) Rotting Peaches 11) Rot In Peace 12) Shelter 13) Destination Departure (Tristania cover) 14) Caught In a Moment (Sugababes cover) Diamond Storm 1) Diamond Storm 2) Shattered Trust 3) Mistake Flavour 4) Spy 5) Vanishing 6) Mythology Ruined 7) Power Of Science 8) Graceful Butterflies 9) Shiver 10) Cradle Casefiles Of A Troll 1) Bots 2) Case Files Of A Troll 3) Crack 4) I've been away for too long 5) Erotifail 6) Star Swords 7) Moonlit River 8) Strip Poker 9) Zoom 10) Currupted Leader 11) King of Objection 12) Warm Milk 12 Maidens After the world wide sucsess of Diamond Storm and Casefiles Of A Troll, Beyond Indulgence announced an album in the worlds called 12 Maidens. Olga and Hiroshi stated in an interview that 12 Maidens was going to be more etheral and less heavy than the previous albums. Orly states that she would like the album to be released around December time, although there will be no Christmas songs on the album. It will also be the first time that drummer, Kay Faraday will be given lead vocals. Ema Skye will not be taking part of this album because of other commitments although she will still play in live performances. The tracklist for the album has not been announced. Category:Anime Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Music